Mag Agent: Torture
Mag Agent: Torture is the first version of the mag agent series. He is a giant l33t agent who appeared in Madness Combat 7: Consternation. There are two metal stakes pierced up through his head in an "X" formation. Though the wounds are bloody in his head, the stakes do not appear to bother Mag Agent: Torture. Other notable physical characteristics include clawed fingers, l33t shades, and an incredible size, measuring up to about four times the size of a regular Madness character. His name is derived from text on a computer terminal shown near the end of the episode, which reads "MAG-AGENT: TORTURE TERMINATED..." Appearances Madness Combat 7: Consternation Mag Agent: Torture first makes an appearance when he bursts out from the floor below and tries to kill Hank with his large Mossberg 500. Hank dodges the fatal shots (one of which breaks his L337 sword) and leaps down into the hole in the floor where Mag Agent: Torture is stationed, which happens to be under the building. Mag Agent: Torture shoots his shotgun and misses Hank who manages to shoot the mag agent repeatedly with a Saiga-12 in the face using bullet time, but it didn't appear to inflict major damage. Mag Agent: Torture then knocks Hank down and smacks him across a canyon with his giant mag-agent-sized Mossberg 500, golf style. After Hank lands on and dispatches a few agents and grunts, Mag Agent: Torture inserts a "Supermagnum 20kg" slug into his weapon and chambers it. Hank flees into the building, whose wall is pierced by the slug, missing Hank but hitting an agent. After Hank progresses further in the new building he is in, Mag Agent: Torture appears behind him, sticking his head in through a door. The mag agent is slowly killed when Hank turns around and uses a recently acquired chainsaw to ravage his face. Incident: 011A He appears again in Incident: 011A as the protagonist. He first appears by killing a grunt through a hole in a wall, then he entered the broken wall, and saying, "Their disharmony is my pain. And my pain... belongs to them." He goes through the building killing grunts. Then he encounters Rich. Mag Agent: Torture attempts to punch Rich, but he misses since the grunt jumped at the right time and stabbed him with his iron knife, directly on Mag Agent: Torture's head. The attack didn't affect him and Mag Agent: Torture proceeds to knock Rich against the wall, then pushing Rich's desk towards him, thus crushing & killing him. He is then shot in the head by a grunt wielding an M203 grenade launcher and his head and the upper part of his body explode. It may be possible, since this was the first ever Mag Agent to be seen in the series, that this was a "prototype" for Mag agents to test their health and pain endurance, hence the spikes through his head. It is also possibly one of the reasons Mag Agent: Torture in Incident: 011A rebelled and went on a rampage, because of his frustration and anger from the repeated torture. Category:Characters